Falling For Him
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Caesar is thrilled to have Ichihime as his new wife, but Ichihime doesn't feel the same way. He loves her, but she doesn't love him. Lemons? Sort of. My first Caesar/Ichi fanfic. Enjoy!


After winning the woman of his dreams from his now new brother-in-law, Caesar felt confident that now that she was his, there was nothing that could stop him from achieving his goals. Ichihime however, didn't feel the same way. Although she had agreed and taken it upon herself to protect her brother and her people, she did not love this man at all.

He had presented her with gifts and told her of her beauty constantly. He even went as far as making a cake for her, which she enjoyed; but she was a woman of Oda and she wouldn't be swayed easily. She remembered the look on his face when she had finally smiled about the cake and looked outside waiting for her husband to return from speaking with her older brother.

She knew Caesar wasn't a bad man, he was a just a stranger to her. He would put his arms around her waist and hold her against him, placing kisses on her cheek and caressing her skin. She didn't mind it, his touch was surprisingly gentle. After all, she had made a commitment and she wasn't the kind of woman to break a promise.

"Ichihime" she turned to see her masked husband standing there in his usual outfit smiling softly at her. "Caesar dono" He went up to her placing a gloved hand on her face, looking at her with kindness. "I hope I have not left you alone for too long my dear Ichihime" She looked away slightly, "I was just sitting here thinking and waiting for you to return" "How adorable. She missed me" he thought to himself. "How did the meeting go?" "Your brother is very stubborn. Like you" he put some of her hair behind her ear gently. Ichihime looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. Caesar frowned a bit, as he lifted her chin gently. "I do not want you to think you're a prisoner. You are just so lovely, I could not help but marvel at you and make you my wife" "Don't speak of such things. I am only one person.." She moved her chin away from his hand gently and turned away from him.

Caesar looked amused. How he loved that fire and determination in her eyes. He puts his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder gently. He inhaled her scent, loving every moment of her being in his arms. Even if they had shared cake together, she was still so stubborn to reject him.

After settling down in their room, Caesar took out a bottle of wine that he had requested from the Western Star and popped the cork gently. He tipped the bottle, pouring himself some of the red liquid, then poured some for his wife, and waited. He had tried giving her a glass before, but she had stated that she did not drink alcohol. He took a sip from his glass, savoring the taste in his mouth. His lips curled into a slight amused smile, he had missed drinking wine and had grown tired of sake. He had tried to get used to it for his wife's sake, but wine was better to his palette. He sat down in a chair by the window,crossing his legs and waiting for his wife to finish changing into something more comfortable.

Ichihime looked over herself in the mirror, her eyes were filled with more light then usual. Was she happy to see him? Had she really missed him? She fixed herself and went out to meet her husband. He smiled, seeing his eastern wife before him once again. "Ah my lovely Ichihime. Won't you join me for some wine?" Ichihime sat down politely, fixing her sleep robes, "Yes" Caesar was taken aback, surprised that his wife had accepted his offer. He smiled to himself handing her the glass gently.

Ichihime had never tasted wine before. She had only tasted sake once, but that was a year ago on her sixteenth birthday. She lightly put the glass to her lips, letting the liquid enter her mouth. She took her lips away from the glass blinking, she took another sip. She was enjoying the flavor.

Caesar watched with amusement, he found her tasting the wine to be adorable. She finished the glass gently and poured herself some more. Ichihime had never really drank alcohol. She had only seen her brother and Hideyoshi drink it. Hideyoshi was probably one of the most amusing people to be with while drunk. Caesar watched with interest, "Do not consume too much my dear" Ichihime's cheeks flushed a bit, as she looked at the glass. He gave a light smirk, he loved how stubborn his wife was. He ran a hand through her hair, bringing some up to his face to smell it. A shiver went down her spine, but she was used to it.

After her third glass of wine, she let out a small hiccup; which was more of a squeak. Caesar looked over, hearing the noise. "Ichihime?" She made the noise again. He turned her head towards him gently holding her chin. His eye widened a bit. Ichihime had to blush marks on her face, and she was crying. He had never seen her cry before, it made his chest hurt. He put his gloved hands over her face, wiping her eyes gently. Ichihime let out a small gasp, looking up at him.

"Caesar.. dono"

"Please do not cry my beautiful wife. It breaks my heart to see you sad"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing my love? There is nothing to be sorry for"

"But.."

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of one of his hands. "There is no need. Please do not cry anymore"

Ichihime sniffed, wiping her eyes. She never wanted to cry in front of him. Caesar smiled her gently, taking one of her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her. Ichihime's entire face turned scarlet, he had never gone as far as too press his lips against hers. She wanted to run away from him.

She struggled a bit in his grasp, but he didn't let go. She knew if she hit him or tried to run, he could kill her. She could tell that he was a bit intoxicated.

"M-Matte Caesar dono" she hiccuped lightly. He took his lips from hers gently, holding her face. "My Ichihime" leaned into her ear, letting one of his hands drop, the other still holding her face. She shut her eyes, was he going to rape her? Caesar stopped, feeling her discomfort. "I will not harm you" he whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, letting out a small gasp. The wine had already taken affect on her, but she was trying to stay alert. "Caesar dono I.." He moved his head away from her ear, and back up to look at her. She looked into his one pale blue eye that wasn't covered by a mask, as he looked into her beautiful light red ones.

He gently stroked her cheek again, placing the hand on her cheek again. His eye looked sincere and somewhat sad. "This man.. He's.. " She held his face gently. "He's not really a bad person... He just..I can't explain it" "Ichi-" She pressed her lips to his gently, pulling him closer. Caesar's eye widened in surprise, all this time she had rejected him, but now. He closed his eye, kissing his wife back, holding one of her hands on his face. The kiss started to grow passionate, since both of them were slightly drunk.

Part of her kimono was hanging off her shoulder, as she hiccuped again. He took off his gloves and threw them to the bed gently. Taking one of his now bare hands, he caressed her shoulder gently. She let out a squeak, shivers going down her spine. His lips curled in amusement. "How adorable" he thought. He placed his lips over her shoulder, leaving gentle kisses. She let out a light moan, trying to get used to his lips touching her skin. Her light moans and pleas only aroused him more as they both fell to the floor.

He looked over her, and moved his lips to her neck, kissing it sensually and slowly. Ichihime moaned again, "C-Caesar dono"

"Ichihime" he whispered gently but seductively. She let him start undoing her kimono, allowing him place hot kisses on her skin and breasts. She felt warm from the sensation and her face was flushed. He picked her up somewhat drunkly and brought her to the bed. They started kissing again, touching each other gently. The kiss was passionate and hungry, as they both became bare. Ichihime looked up at him blushing madly, he had never seen her like this before. He smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek, "You are so lovely my dear Ichihime"

"No don't look, please I"

"Why ever not? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"I told you not to speak of beauty so freely" she hiccuped again

He chuckled lightly, "When it comes to you, I can't help myself" Her face turned red, as he slowly kissed her again. After a while they began to make love. Ichihime gripped onto his shoulders, crying out in both pain and pleasure. He moved into her, moaning as well and kissing her over and over. She gripped his hand out of fear of the unknown, he reassured her and gripped it back as they continued to make passionate love. They kept going until they couldn't anymore, and fell beside each other panting.

"I love you my Ichihime"

"I love you too Caesar. You are not a bad man"

He chuckled and panted, "I'm glad you could finally see things my way"

She panted, trying to catch her breath. He stroked her face gently, and snuggled into her chest like a child. She stopped panting after a while as they lay under the blankets. They both fell asleep peacefully, snuggled in his bed.

The next morning, Ichihime awoke to find Caesar sleeping on her bare chest, and realized that they were both not wearing clothes. Her entire face turned red once again, but she didn't try to move. She looked at him sleeping against her chest, and noticed how innocent and child like he was in his sleep. She smiled at him gently, and stroked his snowy hair gently. She had definitely fallen for him, and she knew it. She took the opportunity to hold his head gently in her arms, and snuggled him going back to sleep. This was her husband, and she was falling for him.


End file.
